


Movie night and blanket forts

by KellyDrake6



Series: Sanders sides [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Remus being Remus, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Patton invites janus to the sides' usual movie night
Series: Sanders sides [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888228
Kudos: 13





	Movie night and blanket forts

It had been a few days since janus had been accepted by thomas and some of the other sides, not much had changed other than patton poping in and out of his room every now and again. But today seemed different, the other sides were louder than they usually were especially roman, he was about to sink out and sneakily find out what was going on when patton appeared near the window "whew! Need to get used to that" he heard the side say as he let out a soft laugh before looking around the room, he always seemed curious no matter how many times he had been in here. 

Janus tilted his head as he stood up from his desk "patton? Is there something you needed?" He asks carefully, the other side seemed far more cheerful than the last few times he had been here "Hey Janus! Just wondering if maybe you'd join movie night later?" He asks looking slightly nervous as he shifted from foot to foot, playing with the hem of the hoodie around his shoulders. Movie night? Oh no he would have to hide his hat again wouldnt he? Maybe he wouldn't need too, he had always wanted to join the group whenever they watched movies, hell he was the only one that hasn't shown up at this point!

He smiled slightly as he nodded "id love that Patton, thank you" for a few seconds patton frowned before remembering that janus only spoke the truth in his room "great! Our only rule, well Roman's rule really is you have to wear a onsie" he says bouncing on the spot with a big grin. For a few seconds janus almost talked himself out of going but then chuckled softly "I'll see if i have any" he says quietly, knowing full well that he had a yellow and black one, decorated with sequins to make it look snake like, virgil had made it for him years ago. 

He would definitely have to find it "oh! And bring pillows and as many blankets as you can find!" Patton says as he sinks out leaving a slightly confused janus to slowly wander around the room to collect every blanket that he owned, there were at least 20 in the pile which was possibly way too many for whatever patton or roman had planned but he was too excited to care. After searching for over an hour he finally found the onsie, clicking his fingers he made it look like it hadn't been hiden under every thing he owned. It was just as soft as he remembered, the sequins seemed to shine brighter too. 

He picked up his massive pile of blankets and pillows and sunk out to the main area, where he found patton, roman and virgil all setting up a blanket fort "we don't have enough! Dont you have more blankets virgil?" Roman whined as he tried to get a blanket to go a little further across the couch, virgil rolled his eyes and huffed "if i did id have brought them" he says in a tone that told janus they have had this conversation more than once "would these help?" He asks in amusement as the two jump and turn to face them, virgil glaring for a few seconds before smirking whilst Romans eyes light up "janus! You life saver!" He says as janus sets every thing on the floor nearest to where the two were.

Patton and roman both started making the fort bigger as janus found a place to sit, at this point logan had wandered in, seen how big the blanket fort aleady was and left again. Virgil had snorted at that but the two of them shared a look of suprise when the side returned with blankets and a box of some kind "hey lo! What's the box for?" Virgil asked from his perch on the table, janus wasn't entirely sure why he chose to sit there but it was rather amusing to see logan shake his head in exasperation before answering, "you shall see when it gets dark" he responds as he joins in with fort building, janus raises an eyebrow but shrugs when virgil mouths 'what the fuck' at him.

At some point they all moved so they were in their own blanket cocoons, janus was inbetween virgil and patton, roman was at the other side of virgil and logan was a little further away, janus idly wondered if remus would appear at some point given that there was enough space for him "janus! You arnt in your onsie" roman says as he leans over virgil, who hissed quietly to poke his shoulder repeatedly. Janus sighed softly as he clicked his fingers, his usual atire quickly changing into the onsie though his cape remained.

He looked at virgil nervously before getting out of his pile of blankets "there, better?" He asks as patton and roman let out happy gasps, a third catches his attention along with a quiet 'holy shit'. Janus slowly turns to look at virgil who has a small grin on his face "you kept it?" He asks softly before gently shoving him, something he knows virgil does when he's really happy about something "that is a pretty nice onsie" roman says with a smile in his tone, the other three obviously watching their interaction and possibly wondering what the fuck was happening "thank virge for that" janus says as he gets back under the pile of blankets, moving around so that he could see the tv properly even if nothing was on yet.

Patton disapeared for awhile, humming somewhere close by before virgil got up muttering something about remus. For a few minutes all was quiet, until roman found the film he was looking for "ah ha! Yes perfect" both janus and logan jumped "what film is it?" Remus' voice can be heard from down the hall as virgil some how manages to get him here "wall-e! The cutest robot film ever!" Roman shouts with excitement clear in his tone, when remus comes into view janus is suprised to see that remus actually has a onsie on, he isn't suprised to see its octopi themed as the side tilts his head in confusion before moving to lay down beside logan "jan, virge and i havn't see that one" he says as virge lays back down with a quiet hum. 

Patton comes back into the room with hot chocolate and popcorn, janus smiles as the cup warms his hands up almost instantly, he takes small sips as the movie starts. Janus is suprised at how quiet everyone is but soon hears virgil start to snicker as a low battery WALL-E ran into a wall "look its logan before coffee" he says quietly, which made Roman and patton giggle quietly as logan let out a long sigh. As they settled back down janus was rather startled when the little robot picked up a box and made it disapear somewhere behind him "did he just put that when i think he did?!" He asks in a bewildered voice "in his ass?" Remus asks sound on the verge of laughter as patton made a soft noise of shock. 

Janus' answer was quickly answered as he saw it attached to the robots back in the next scene "thats no fun" remus mutters beside him, before cackling as WALL-E ran over his little cockroach friend "oh no!" Roman and patton whisper sadly and for a few seconds janus stared in shock, only to let out a sigh of relief when the thing popped back up and scuttled inside before following the robot to where ever he was going. All five of them made small noises at the amount of trash that was on screen "is that going to happen?" He heard patton ask softly and looked towards Logan, who already looked ready to answer though he looked disapointed "its increasingly likely" he says as he settles down again, whilst virgil mutters "i hope not" in an anxious tone that made roman reach out and pat his arm.

They settled down for all of 5 seconds before remus, roman and patton all started giggling at what ever the hell WALL-E did to make the trash into a square "now thats what you call a trash dump" janus mutters, trying to hide his grin as virgil and roman snort and remus cackles for a full minute, janus sat in bewildered silence as WALL-E blowtorched his way into a piece of metal that didn't look interesting at first, only to find a small plant "would that be possible?" He asks after a few seconds, suprised when logan hums "while it does seem impossible, the surrounding area would be wet and warm enough so plant life could grow" he says as remus looks over "but photosynthesis logan, plants cant grow without sun light" he says suprising everyone as its the first time hes ever said something like this. 

Logan once again lets out a quiet hum, nodding with a small smile "while thats true remus, the seed only needs moisture and warmth to grow both things being provided in the metal box" he says as remus grins, happy that logan got to explain something for once "if thats true then why is that the only thing growing?" Roman asks as he moves to sit up so he could see the sides better, virgil was the only one that was still laying down at this point but they all knew he was listening "it could be to do with the environment outside, the atmosphere, the temperature hell even the weather conditions day to day" logan says with an ever increasing smile "plants are fragile, one small change in conditions that they are used to, its over for them" he says as the rest of them get confortable again.

Patton unpaused the movie, though when and who paused it in the first place was lost on janus, they watched in curious silence before patton started giggling as the robot chased a randomly appearing red dot "hes like a cat! Its cute" he says happily as logan tilts his head "he doesn't seem like a robot, did he break his programming?" He asks quietly as roman snorts "you ask that every time we watch" he says in amusement, they all settle down for awhile until eva and wall-e start to interact "are they gonna fall in love?" Janus asks quietly, a small smile on his face as virgil grumbles quietly "it takes awhile but yea" patton whispers softly, he was using janus' arm to lean his head on at this point. 

It was awhile longer before virgil lets out an amused snort at the little robot trying to keep the floors of the ship clean, only for wall-e to mess it up again "hey look, it's me" virgil says on the virge of laughter at the annoyed yet anxious sounding chrip the robot made, janus lets out a quiet laugh as remus has a quiet giggle fit that even amuses logan. At some point roman had joined patton in using janus as a pillow, not that he minded he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the driving robot was evil or whatever the hell was going on, both roman and patton had distracted him for awhile "so does this robot not want them to go back to earth?" He asks Logan as remus was transfixed on what was happening and virgil was either anxious or excited, quite possibly both at once. 

He nodded before turning his head towards him "he is, he doesnt want humans to go back to their lives for whatever reason the robot has" virgil snorts quietly but doesn't add anything. Janus is still wondering what the hell eva and wall-e are doing and why they are flying around with a fire extinguisher "its time! Kiss in 3, 2, 1!" Roman says sitting up in excitement as janus watches a small spark between them "that was really sweet" he murmers as virgil groans in playful annoyance, the film ends eventally "so they would be able to maintain life on earth just like that?" Virgil asks, raising an eye brow as he voices janus' thoughts exactly "its possible, the plant proved there was enough oxygen and warmth to grow it' logan says as virgil sits up to change the dvd's as logan messed with the box he brought earlier. 

As the lights go out janus gasps softly as patton and remus show their own suprise at the lightshow above them, of course Logan brought his Constellation lights out here. Roman who had tensed and curled into janus when the lights turned off slowly relaxed and moved back to where he was originally, though patton stayed where he was but was now using his shoulder instead. They all stayed up late into the night watching all kinds of movies, patton was the first to fall asleep, followed by roman and logan, remus fought sleep for quite awhile before he too fell asleep muttering about stars exploding, when he looked over at virgil the anxious side looked like he was nodding off, but seemed to snap awake as if sensing that one of them wasn't asleep yet "night virge, we have some catching up to do tomorrow" he whispers with a small smile when the anxious side looks over "sleep jan, im looking forward to it" he says with a quiet chuckle, janus fell asleep smiling as virgil had been telling the truth.


End file.
